Krieg the Psycho
Krieg the Psycho 'is the Psycho class character from the game ''Borderlands 2. '' He is the sixth playable character overall, featured in the Psycho Pack DLC. Little is known about Krieg's back story or exactly how'' he became an insane killer but it's hinted that he used to help people. Some of Krieg's sanity is retained by a literal inner voice in his head. This voice seemed to have little influence on Krieg's actions as he wished to tell several people to flee so he wouldn't kill them but what actually comes out of his mouth is a psychotic, no pun intended, cry of random nonsense, like "NIPPLE SALADS!", before he butchers his victims. In the FWM, he is signed with WWE: Animated, and part of a stable with Dio Brando and Metal Sonic, calling themselves The Legion. '''Background: *'Series: 'Borderlands *'Species: '''Human Mutant *'Height: 6'4'' *'Weight: '''N/A *'Companies: '(Currently) ''WWE Animated and FUSION *'Debut: '''April 4th, 2013 *'Status: 'Active *'Billed From: ' *'Allies: 'The Legion (Dio Brando and Metal Sonic) *'Rivals: Akuma *'Twitter: '@BloodLust 'Wrestling Career:' WWE: Animated Debut Krieg the Psycho began in the NXT developmental division. On the April 4th episode of NXT, he teamed with Metal Sonic to defeat Finn & Jake, and the pair continued to assault them post-match. Krieg's debut in the Animated division began on the April 6th edition of Animated, participating in the 40-Man Royal Rumble. Krieg emerged at #31, preparing to enter the fray when he was pulled to the side by a fellow NXT rookie, Dio Brando. The vampire offered Krieg an alliance, which he accepted. The pair abstained from the action, until Metal Sonic emerged at #34. He, too, was pulled over by DIO, and offered the same proposition; the badnik accepted. The NXT rookies surrounded the ring, and finally inserted themselves into the rumble, quickly eliminating Bowser, Claude Speed, Jorgen von Strangle, and Ichigo Kurosaki. Their teamwork and sudden efficiency put veterans and fellow rookies alike on edge. As the rumble continued, Krieg and Metal dispose of the X-Factors, while Dio eliminated Rolf. The NXT rookies found themselves facing the Erupting Eds, the Rookie Revolution, and the Hardcore Animals in all-out stable warfare. Krieg was the first of the rookies to be eliminated, being clotheslined by Edd; Metal followed shortly after. Although Krieg was unsuccessful in winning the Royal Rumble, he, along with DIO and Metal, acquired a sizable following, who were interested in seeing them in action once again. Krieg, DIO, and Metal would team up on the April 17th edition of Main Event. They were pitted against 3MB but the match was called to a No Contest as the NXT Rookies brutally decimated their opponents before the match could legally begin. On the April 12th edition of Smackdown, the three renegades faced the Erupting Eds in their first real tag-team match. The rebels emerged victorious after Krieg picked up the win for the team. Post-match, DIO declared his stable to be the future of sports entertainment, while Metal officially labeled them as The Legion. The Legion (2013-) Krieg and his fellow Legion members appeared on the April 13th episode of Animated, assaulting Chocolove McDonnell, Avatar Aang, and Raimundo Pedrosa. The trio then stole Rai's briefcase, using it to taunt him later that night. During an NXT show, Krieg and Metal participated in a tag-team turmoil match for a possible shot at the NXT tag team titles, going against the Highschool of the Dead The Three Crest Empire, and The Third Street Saints. The match ended when Krieg and Metal Double Chokeslammed Kohta, with the Psycho acquiring the pinfall. Later that night Krieg and the Legion would go on to attack Akuma after his match with Shizuo Heiwajima. Though the Street Fighter character fought valiantly, the numbers game eventually caught up to him, and the group laid him out with chairs. Krieg and Metal were present at the main event that same evening, watching as DIO defeated Michael De Santa, Train Heartnet, Wes, The Boss, and Hiccup Haddock in a six-man ladder match, to become the first Nebula champion. On the April 15th installment of Animated, Krieg and Metal were present as DIO lambasted Raimundo's entire career and dared him to come out and face them. The wind xiaolin emerged, attempting to attack the Legion on his own, but was quickly overwhelmed. The mugging was halted by the untimely arrival of Aang and Chocolove, pushing the Legion back. Krieg and Metal were ordered stand down by DIO, who chose to bide his time for the moment. The feud continued into the April 19th edition of Smackdown, where Krieg and Metal teamed up with Wolfgang, Big Brother, Stewie Griffin, Haruhi Suzumiya, and X-23, against the team of Raimundo, Chocolove, Scott Pilgrim, Bart Simpson, Charlie Brown, Gwen Tennyson, and Ellie. The match in the latter team's favor, with Brown pinning Big Brother for the win. On the Thursday night before the Fallout PPV, Krieg and Metal assisted DIO in laying out Dwight McCarthy with their signature Discus Lariat/Big Boot/Spear combo, now dubbed as The Legion's Charge. The Legion made their PPV debut, facing the three wind bearers (Gone With the Wind) at the Fallout pre-show. Both sides fought with a great display of teamwork and skill, but the Legion ultimately emerged victorious when DIO laid Aang out the Yellow Sunset Overdrive (Discus Lariat). Post-match, they prepared to inflict further damage on the Avatar with The Legion's Charge, but the lights cut out. When they came back on, Akuma was in the ring. He then attacked the Legion, ejecting them all from the ring. Taken by surprise, the renegades made a tactical retreat, but it was clear that Akuma was out for revenge. On the April 25th episode of NXT vs. The World, The Legion emerged with pipes, assaulting Kouta Kazuraba, Miles Morales, Po the Panda, Godzilla, Duftmon, Tony Vlachos, Razor, and Ryoji Hase as an example to Akuma, and for the purpose of causing destruction. The Legion issued an open challenge on the April 26th edition of Smackdown, defeating the Quack Pack (Huey, Dewey, and Louie). At the 2014 Fiction Wrestling Awards Show, the Legion joined forces with the Rowdyruff Boys, defeating both the Erupting Eds and the Creatures. The Legion then issued a challenge to the tag-team trio champions, the Wolves, for a match at the 2015 Awards. Afterward, they assaulted the Rowdyruff Boys, inciting an all-out brawl among all the FWA trio team nominees. Doc Louis Productions (Soda Popinski, Bald Bull, and Aran Ryan) halted the fighting, ejecting every team from the ring, the Legion included. On a fateful edition of Monday Night RAW, the entire Animated Division walked out on Vince McMahon, sick of his abusive, tyrannical rule; Krieg and the Legion were among those to leave. Over the course of May, the Legion would routinely mug Chocolove McDonnell, whose teammates were currently busy in other affairs. On the May 18th edition of Animated Rebellion, Krieg faced Chocolove and HAN in a triple-threat match, while Brando and Metal battled Akuma in a two-on-one handicap match. Akuma defeated DIO and Metal, while Chocolove pinned Krieg. Akuma would go on to assault the Psycho post-match, delivering a heavy blow to the Legion and taking the feud to a new level. On the May 27th edition of RAW, Krieg and the Legion would finally get a shot at Akuma in a Falls Count Anywhere Match in Brooklyn, New York. The Legion and Akuma battled across Manhattan Center, then reached the Brooklyn Bridge. Krieg was thrown over the bridge, into the water below, though the remaining Legion members were able to defeat Akuma, then set off to find their teammate. Krieg's whereabouts remain unknown. FUSION Krieg and the Legion made sporadic appearances on the FWM crossover show, FUSION. Their advent was on FUSION 12, attacking the Rebirth when the jobbers attempted to call out the Wolves. They reappeared on FUSION 15, where they were seen watching the Wolves from the rafters, hungrily eyeing their trio championships. They appeared again on FUSION 20, as guest commentators for the Wolves’ match against the Insidious Shield. The Wolves defeated their opponents, but were ambushed by the Legion, who made their point as clear as day: They would have their trio championships, whether they accepted or not. On FUSION 22, the Legion made their debut, defeating the Rebirth (Nathan Drake, Jonesy Garcia, and Crunch Bandicoot). The Wolves were on guest commentary for the match and both teams stared each other down post-match. On FUSION 24, Krieg the Psycho fought Nathan Drake in a singles contest, and won. As the Legion made their way up the ramp, Jonesy called the renegades out, challenging them to a match on FUSION 25, with the winners being the number one contenders to face the Wolves. The Legion accepted. At FUSION 25, the Rebirth took it to Legion, battling with renewed determination… but it wasn't enough. Metal took down Jonesy with a Spear, allowing the badnik to pick up the win for the Legion. Post-match, the Legion decimated their beaten opponents, angered at the gall they possessed to even think they could match their caliber. The Legion capped the beatdown with a Legion's Charge to Drake, allowing them to finally set their sights on the Wolves. On FUSION 26, the Legion selected Anarchy Reigns to face the Wolves, with their rivals emerging victorious. FUSION 27 had the Legion defeating the Wolves' handpicked team, the Game Grumps, after leveling Ross with a Legion's Charge for the win. The feud came to a head when Krieg and Metal faced Erik Rollins and Hannibal Ambrose on FUSION 28. The Wolves defeated the duo after a roll up distraction. On FUSION 29, DIO scored one for the Legion after pinning Damien Reigns. The Legion and the Wolves finally fought at FUSION 30, both factions tearing into one another. In a massive upset, Metal Sonic picked up the win for the Legion, pinning Damien Reigns after clawing his face and capitalizing with a Spear, granting the Legion their first title reign as the Trio Champions. On FUSION 33, the Legion defeated the Wolves a second time via chair shot to Hannibal, retaining the belts in the process. A brawl ensued, which caused the Rebirth to run out to the ring and drive the Legion off. The Rebirth was then granted an opportunity: if one of them could defeat one of the Legion, the two teams would've clashed once again at the 2016 edition of the FWAs, with the Trios Championships on the line. The match, between Jonesy and DIO, took place on FUSION 35, with Jonesy pulling off the upset and pinning Brando. As a result, the match at the FWAs became official. At the 2016 edition of the FWAs, the Legion faced the Rebirth and the Wolves for the Trios Championships. Though the Legion tried to cheat through Enrico Pucci's interference, the match was temporarily thrown out due to the counter-interference of The Chimeras and Luke Smith, before being restarted per the referee's orders. In the end, the Rebirth managed to defeat the Legion and become the new Trios Champions. On FUSION 37, the Legion lost their rematch against the Rebirth, with DIO ultimately tapping out after being put in a submission lock by Nathan Drake. Following that, they were confirmed to be amongst the participants of the 2017 edition of the Trios Madness Tournament, a 64-team trios tournament, with the winner earning a shot for the Trios Championship at the seventh annual Fiction Wrestling Awards. In the first round, the Legion defeated the Torture Dancers after Metal Sonic laid out Guido Mista with a Spear. In the second round, the Legion prevailed over the Joestars when Krieg curb-stomped Jonathan's head for the pin. In the third round, they triumphed over the British Commonwealth after Metal Sonic speared Hong Kong. The Legion were ultimately eliminated in the fourth round by the Runaway Guys, with Emile pinning DIO. 'In Wrestling: ' Finishers * The Meat Bicycle (Bicycle Kick) Signatures Nicknames Manager Entrance Theme(s) *"Pain" by Three Days Grace *'"The Haunted"' by Walls of Jericho (The Legion) 'Championships and Accomplishments' *Trios Championship (1 time)- Krieg, Dio, and Metal 'Trivia' Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers